


Cool Rider

by AmazonX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grease 2 - Freeform, Singing in the gym, picnics in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves a film, because it reminds her of her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



“I always wondered why there’s all this gymnastics equipment around.” Darcy stared up Clint as he walked the wire strung across the mats on the floor of the gym. When he reached the center, he jumped up, performed a double-flip and landed gracefully on the mat, 25 feet below. “Holy shit, how do you do that?!” she asked. “And not, like, break your legs and knees and stuff.”

“Practice, lil bit. I do it every day, for hours, when I’m not, you know, Avenging, and stuff.”

“Hawkass, you are so full of shit, your eyes are turning brown.”

“Oh, and what do you do all day? Check Tumblr and watch that damn movie! It wasn’t even the good one! Come on, T-Birds aren’t bikers. They’re named after the car, get it?”

“Bite me, bird brain! I like that movie. Besides, I’m down here now, you know, stretching.”

“Yeah, not. I know what you’re doing down here at this time. He’s got meetings all day, kiddo. So, you’re wasting your time.” Darcy stuck her tongue out at Clint’s retreating back. Darcy stood from where she had been pretending to stretch on the mat, in preparation for pretending to practice yoga. Clint and Natasha knew she only came down to the gym to watch Steve get at the heavy bag, then skip rope for about an hour. The man had stamina to spare. But he wasn’t interested in a part-time media liaison, part-time post-graduate student. Not when there were hot and sexy secret agents working with him all the time. Oh, not Natasha, she was…Darcy didn’t know what to think of her.

But she thought about Steve a lot. Especially riding his motorcycle all over New York. Just once she wanted to be on the back of that motorcycle, clinging to his leather jacket, wind whipping through her hair and being free from anyone watching them. Darcy checked her watch and figured if Steve was in a meeting and not coming down to the gym, and no one else usually came down at this time…

“JARVIS, would you lock the doors and play that song for me?” she asked the ever-present AI that ran Tony Stark’s, and everyone else’s, life.

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” he said. The video screens in the gym all went dark and then the scene Darcy had been watching over and over started up and the lights in the gym went down. The song started playing and Darcy was off. The opening lyrics flowed from her lips and for just a moment, Darcy was a star…

*-*-*-*

Steve was happy to be out of that meeting and ready to get into the gym and work off some of his nervous energy. He hated last minute meetings so he told Fury he would only stay for fifteen minutes. If they couldn’t convey the meaning of what was going on in that amount of time, then they would need to rethink their expository methods. He wrapped his hands and walked towards the gym, but saw through the glass door that the room was mostly dimmed. Then he saw her. That was Darcy dancing, to the music that trickled through the doorframe. It was the song from the movie she kept watching; the movie that Tony teased her about. He liked the original, a real musical like from when he was young, but Darcy was fixated on the motorcycles, she said. 

She had gone to see him a few times while he was working on the bike in the Tower garage. He didn’t know if she was staring at him or the bike, but he didn’t really care. Just being around someone as beautiful, smart and sweet as Darcy Lewis was a joy to him. He didn’t have many friends in this time, and most were teammates who spent too much of their time training for them to be close friends.

As the movie played on the video screens hung about the gym, Steve could see Darcy matching the moves of the actress on the screen almost perfectly using the gym equipment in place of the props for the dance. While Michelle Pfeiffer made a beautiful Pink Lady, Steve believed Darcy would be the most beautiful Pink Lady of all.

Steve could hear the song coming to an end and Darcy making her way towards the door of the locker room. Of course the ladies’ section was behind another door, she would still see him if he stayed where he was. So Steve retreated back to his locker and began putting his clothes on again. Steve had a plan and it would take a little thinking, JARVIS, and the Internet to help him bring it to being.

*-*-*-*

A few days later, as Darcy was walking down the street, heading towards Stark Tower, she was surprised to be met by Happy. He stood smiling at her as he always did, but she wondered what he was waiting for. As of late, he was no longer Tony Stark’s driver and bodyguard. He considered it a huge promotion to become head of security for all Stark Industries. And secretly so did Darcy.

“Hey, Happy, what’s going on?” Darcy asked, smiling up at the big man.

“Just waiting for you, Miss Lewis.”

“Waiting for me?” she asked.

“Yes, miss, that’s what I was instructed.”

“Instructed? By who?”

“Whom, miss. By him.”

Then Darcy heard it. The rumble of the motorcycle came from behind them as the rider on the huge, black Harley came to a stop at the curb by them. The helmet covered the rider’s face, but there was no hiding that bike. Darcy had sat on that bike, ran her hands over every piece of leather and chrome, sat astride it and pretended she was riding it herself. And the man on the back, even with his face obscured, she knew he was the object of her day dreams.

“Miss Lewis?” came the words from Happy behind her. She turned back to him, and he was holding a pink helmet out to her. Unabashedly, Darcy loved pink, and the designs on her helmet were something she’d been doodling in the margin of a report she’d edited for Jane. She grabbed the helmet and pulled it onto her head while slinging her messenger bag crossways on her body. She climbed astride the bike and carefully, almost with fear, slipped her arms around Steve’s waist. He turned to her and said, “Hang on tight.”

He took off into afternoon midtown traffic, but being a regular bike rider, he knew the wider avenues where he could weave around cars and trucks, as well as the side streets that would get him quickly from Park Avenue all the way to the West Side Highway, up to the George Washington Bridge. He sped across into New Jersey, and then from there along the highways back up into New York. He pulled off a main road onto lesser used one, and then off that down a dirt road. He stopped, but didn’t move.

Darcy swung her leg over the bike and pulled her helmet off, smoothing down the riot of her hair, curls flying everywhere. He just turned to look at her, but kept the visor of his helmet down. “Well, what now?” she asked.

Two black-leather-gloved hands came up to pull the silver painted helmet off, and the face of her crush, Steve Rogers, came into view. “Yeah, well, I…um…not the kissing…thing…but, I…a picnic lunch?” he said.

He swung off the bike and strutted over to a large tree that behind was hidden a large basket with the lunch that had been left for them. Darcy’s eyes went wide. “Kissing thing…wait, you saw the movie?”

They went about laying out a blanket to sit on, and she noted happily how Steve’s new wardrobe, liberally peppered with slim fit jeans, looked on him. The heavy black motorcycle boots also were a joy. They sat and began nibbling on the gourmet sandwiches and sodas that were packed with care.

“Where did this come from?” she asked.

“There’s a vineyard not too far from here that did me a favor. I just have to go to a wine tasting event. So…wanna come to a wine tasting with me?”

She nodded with renewed vigor. “I’d love to! Drinking and riding…oh, maybe we should get driven.” She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then asked, “Um, not that I’m looking a gift picnic in the mouth, but…why this whole thing?”

Steve looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. “I saw the performance in the gym. And I figured, if that’s what you wanted, why shouldn’t I be the man to give it to you?”

“You saw me dancing?” she asked, surprised.

“Yeah, and you were perfect.”

“Thank you.”

Darcy leaned over and pressed her lips to Steve’s, taking him by surprise, but only for a moment. He leaned into her. His arms went about her waist, and hers his neck. The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily eating the rest of the picnic and lying about in the sunshine, talking about anything and everything. Steve loved Darcy’s rambling stories and she was enraptured by his tales of the Howling Commandoes.

When it was time to go, Darcy was excited to get back on the bike, but sad to see the day end. Steve could see her face fall.

“Don’t worry, dollface, this isn’t the last time we’ll be out on this mean machine. Maybe I’ll even teach you how to ride her.”

“Her? She’s got a name?” Darcy asked, settling behind him in the seat.

“Not yet, but maybe you can help me think of one.” He winked before putting his helmet on and starting up. On the ride back, Darcy decided that anyone who gave her grief about her favorite movie ever again would just have to hear all about how it helped snag her Cool Rider…

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics for "Cool Rider" from Grease 2, sung by Michelle Pfeiffer
> 
> If you really wanna know  
> What i want in a guy  
> Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
> With hell in his eyes.  
> I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
> And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
> And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...
> 
> To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
> If he's cool enough,  
> He can burn me through and through.  
> Whhoa ohhhh  
> If it takes forever,  
> Then I'll wait forever.  
> No ordinary boy,  
> No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
> I want a rider that's cool.
> 
> That's the way it's gonna be,  
> And that's the way that I feel.  
> I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
> I want hell on wheels.  
> Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
> With a man growin' out of the seat.  
> And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...
> 
> (Chorus)  
> a cooooool rider, a cooool rider.  
> if he's cool enough,  
> he can burn me through and though.  
> whho ohhhhh  
> if it takes forever  
> then i'll wait forever.  
> no ordinary boy,  
> no ordinary boy is gonna do.  
> i want a rider that's cool.  
> I don't want no ordinary guys,  
> Comin' on strong to me.  
> They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
> They don't know what I need.  
> They're gonna know when he gets here,  
> Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
> I'll do anything to let him know,  
> That I'm his, his for the takin'.
> 
> I want a coooooool rider,  
> A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
> I want a coooooool rider,  
> A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
> I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
> I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.


End file.
